Two Ultimate Friends Forever
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Angel Island Distress. Maria and her friends visit a carnival, but something bothered Shadow that he isn't able to sleep. Luckily, Maria is able to shine, some light on it. At the same time, the bond between the two friends grows and everlasting.


One morning, Maria is outside watering the garden. She sees the water from the watering can flows from tube and sprinkles on the petals and leaves of the flowers. She then walks over to her vegetable garden to see them growing nicely. She sees tomatoes, carrot leaves, leeks, green onions, and other vegetables that stick out of the ground

Maria happily says, "My garden is looking very nice today. Some of the vegetables are ready to be picked soon."

Maria giggles with smiles on her face.

Just then, someone calls out, "Morning Maria."

Maria turns her head to see Amy, Cream, and Cheese walking over.

"Morning Amy. Morning Cream," Maria happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

Maria giggles, "You too, Cheese."

"Hey Maria, what are you doing?" Amy asks.

"I'm watering my garden. Aren't they pretty?" Maria replies with a smile.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese look at the garden to see the pretty flowers and the healthy vegetables.

"Your garden is very pretty," Cream says.

"Thank you. Some of the vegetables are ready to be picked soon and I just finished watering my garden," Maria says with glee.

"Glad to hear it. There's a big carnival close by and it's lots of fun. Sonic and the others are already there," Amy says.

"You wanna come with us?" Cream asks.

"I would like to come. It sounds fun," Maria says.

"Then let's go," Amy says.

Sometime later, the girls and Cheese arrive at a carnival. There are rides, food stands, and game booths. Many Mobians are having fun seeing the attractions with friends and family. Amy, Cream and Cheese, and even Maria are amazed to see the traveling amusement park.

Amy happily says, "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Amy takes Cream and Maria's hand and drag them to the park. Cream and Maria smile to see all the fun they're going to have. They play some games like ring toss, a strong man game which Amy won with ease, and even a rock climbing game.

After having fun playing games, they decide to have some snacks. They are eating corn on a cob with butter and some water.

Cream says, "It was fun being at the park."

"I agree and the food is great," Amy says.

Maria smiles, "I love the carnival. I wish the others came with us."

Amy turns her head and notices, "You don't need to worry, Sonic and Tails are right over there."

Maria, Cream, and Cheese turn their heads to see the blue hedgehog and the yellow fox. Maria becomes glad to see the black and red hedgehog.

"Shadow is with them too. Let's go see them," Maria happily says.

Maria, Amy, Cream, and Cheese walk over to where the boys are. At the same time, Sonic and Tails are having chili dogs as they hold smiles on their faces. Shadow however is the only one who isn't smiling. In fact, he looks tired. Shadow has a few bags under his eyes, he barely able to keep them open. Plus, he is also holding a big frown on his face.

Sonic turns to Shadow, "Hey Shades, you still feeling tired?"

"No," Shadow answers with a groan.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy calls out.

Sonic and Tails turn to see the girls and Chao walking toward them with a smile on their faces.

Amy hugs Sonic," Oh Sonic, what a coincidence that you came here. This must be fate."

"Yeah. Let's go with that," Sonic nervously says.

"Hi Tails. Hello Shadow," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Hi Cream. It's good to see you. You too, Cheese," Tails says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"It's great to see you. Now we can have fun together," Cream says.

"That sounds like a good idea. Sonic, Shadow, and I actually just got here so we're trying to figure out what to do first," Tails says.

"We've been playing a few games and have a snack. Maybe we can go on some rides together," Cream happily replies.

"I think it's a great idea," Tails says.

As Tails and Cream talk, Maria turns her head to see Shadow. She shows a sweet smile on her face and walks over.

Maria says, "Hi Shadow, it's great to see you."

However, Shadow isn't answering. In fact, his eyes are closed and she can see him taking small breaths.

Maria softly asks, "Shadow?"

Again, Shadow doesn't answer.

Maria thinks, "Is Shadow sleeping?"

Maria reaches her finger out and taps Shadow on the shoulder. That makes Shadow open his eyes and turn his head to see Maria staring at him with a smile.

Maria smiles and says, "Hi Shadow."

"Um hi, Maria," Shadow says, sounding a bit uneasy.

Maria asks, "Are you okay? You… you look rather tired."

"It… it's nothing," Shadow says.

"Shadow, are sure? You look very tired and you have bags under your eyes," Maria asks, concerned.

"I… I just had trouble sleeping last night," Shadow answers.

"Really? Did you have a bad dream?" Maria asks.

"No. I just… had trouble sleeping… I just can't fall asleep," Shadow answers.

Maria looks to see the bags and the tired look on his face. To Maria, it looks like Shadow hasn't slept in days.

Maria asks, "Shadow, are you sure you're feeling alright. Maybe you should go home and get some rest?"

"No… no I'm fine," Shadow says.

He lets out a yawn and says, "I just… need some water or something."

Maria holds out a water battle, "Here's some water."

"Thanks," Shadow says, taking the bottle from her hand.

Then Shadow slashes the water on his face.

"Um, you feeling better now?" Maria asks.

"Sure, "Shadow answers.

Then asks, "You wanna hang out."

"Sure," Maria happily says.

Maria then takes Shadow's hand and begins to head to the carnival for some fun. Shadow does smile a little to see Maria happy to see him but also begins to feel bad because he is tired. To be honest, something is bothering him and he doesn't want to worry her. He feels it will trouble her if she knows what's really going on in his head.

Sometime later, the group of friends are in line for a roller coaster right. Maria looks up to see how high it is.

"Wow! The Roller Coaster is really big," Maria says.

"It is. The higher they are, the faster they'll go," Amy says.

Sonic grins, "That's what I like about roller coasters! They go fast. Not as fast as me though."

Maria giggles in reply. Shadow grumbles as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Maria turns her head to see how tired Shadow looks.

Before Maria can ask, Amy says, "Come on, it's our turn to go on the ride."

Amy then grabs Maria and Shadow's hands and pulls them over to go on the ride. Soon enough, Sonic and Amy sit at the front, Mara and Shadow sit in the second cart. Tails, Cream and Cheese sit at the third, and three other carts are full with other Mobians.

Sonic says, "The Roller Coaster is going to be a blast."

"Yeah. It's going to be so much fun," Amy replies.

Everyone in the cars buckle their seat belts and the safety bars lowers to their upper bodies. Maria then places her hand on Shadow's hand and clutches it rather tight. Shadow turns his head to see Maria closing her eyes and clutches her hand. Suddenly, Shadow sees Maria when she used to be human and looks rather scared. Shadow shakes his head to clear his focus and holds on to Maria's hand.

Just then, the roller coaster begins to start and accelerate in a 60 mile speed in a second. The ride soon begins to ride up the ramp and then down faster than a car. Everyone screams while being on the ride. Maria screams as well and is holding a surprise yet a happy expression on her face. Shadow isn't screaming however, and simply smiles to see Maria smiling.

Not long the ride has finished going around the rails and everyone walks out with excitement. Sonic and the others are sitting at the bench as they laugh and show smiles on their faces.

"That was so much fun," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says with glee.

Shadow asks Maria, "You had a good time."

"I do. And I feel fine especially with you here," Maria happily says. Then she leans to Shadow.

Shadow is surprised that Maria leans into him. Suddenly, he begins to remember about a similar circumstance back on the ARK.

**50 Years Ago:**

On the ARK, Shadow and Maria are sitting on the floor next to a very large window to see space. Back then, Maria is a human girl who is ill and is unable to live on the planet. Shadow is created by her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. The two soon become best friends.

Maria says, "The planet is a very beautiful place isn't it, Shadow?"

"I guess," Shadow says.

"Shadow, what do you want to do when we go to the planet?" Maria asks.

"I'm… not sure… The professor said that I was created to do something important," Shadow says.

"Did he ever tell you what it is?" Maria asks.

"No. He never did. Still, I believe it has something to do with the planet down below," Shadow says.

Maria leans her hand against Shadow's chest and says, "I know that once I'm better, we can go have so much fun on the planet. I know that we'll be here together forever."

Shadow smiles as he wraps his arms around Maria, and says, "Yeah. Together forever."

**Present Day:**

Shadow smiles and then gives Maria the hedgehog a hug as well. Maria happily sighs as she feels Shadow's white fur on his chest. Meanwhile, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese watch the two lovers are on Cloud Nine.

Amy and Cream happily say, "Awwwwwww! That is so romantic."

Tails muzzle turns a little red and uses his tails to cover himself. Sonic snickers to see how Shadow acts differently with Maria around. To him, it's actually a nice change for him.

"That is so sweet," Cream says.

"Yeah. I bet for them to be back together after so long must be fate," Amy says.

"Maybe. I wonder if Maria can help get rid of Shadow's edginess," Sonic says.

Tails says, "Who knows. Maria has been a great addition to the team since she came to us and a great friend."

Shadow turns his head to see the group staring at them.

Shadow groans with an annoyed expression and asks, "What are you all staring at?"

"Nothing!" Sonic and the others innocently answer.

Shadow groans and thinks, "Those guys."

Shadow suddenly hears a soft sigh and looks down to see Maria with her eyes closed. Shadow shows a soft smile to see Maria sleeping peacefully. Sometime later, Shadow places Maria on a blanket that he places under a tree outside of the carnival. Soon, Shadow lays back next to her. Soon, Shadow falls asleep next to her.

Sometime later, Maria soon begins to wake up. She sits up as her eyes are half way open. She lets out a yawn as she covers her mouth with her left hand and stretches her right arm. Suddenly, she begins to hear grunting and mumbling. She turns her head to see Shadow who is sleeping with his back facing her. Just then, he turns his body so his face is where Maria is looking. Shadow grits his teeth in his sleep as he clutches the blanket with one of his hands and appears to be sweating. Maria is concerned to see Shadow appears to be in pain.

Maria softly asks, "Shadow, are you okay?"

Shadow doesn't answer and is still sleeping and trapped in whatever is going on in his head. Maria places her hand on Shadow's shoulder and shakes him.

Maria asks, "Shadow, are you okay? Shadow?"

Shadow however continues to twist and turn his sleep.

Maria then screams, "Shadow! Wake up!"

Shadow quickly sits up in shock as he takes deep breaths with a cold sweat.

Shadow turns to Maria and asks, "Was that necessary?"

"Seems like it to me. Are you okay? You look like you're having a nightmare," Maria says.

"It… it's nothing," Shadow quickly says, and turns his head away from her.

"Now you know that's not true. You were twisting and turning. You were sweating and looking like in your pain," Maria says, worriedly.

Shadow sighs, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," Maria answers, shaking her head

Shadow sighs and crosses his arms as he looks down on the ground.

"Shadow, can you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you," Maria says.

"I don't know if you can help me on. It's… it's still rather painful…" Shadow says.

"Painful? I'm sure you can explain it to me, and maybe the others can help too," Maria says.

"Fine," Shadow answers with a sigh.

Shadow calmly admits, "You're right. I was having a nightmare. I've been having it for the past few days now."

"A few days? Oh Shadow," Maria sadly says and gives him a hug.

Then asks "What was your dream about?"

"It… it's about what happened on the ARK… the day that I… I thought I lost you on the day of the invasion," Shadow says.

"What?" Maria asks.

Shadow sighs, "I know. I'm not very good at letting go of that part of my past. Even though I wable to let go of my dark part, I… I still can't get over what happened that day."

"But how come you're having nightmares about it now?" Maria asks.

"It… it's because… I'm scared. As much as I hate to admit," Shadow says.

Concern Maria asks, "Why were you scared?"

Shado then clutches his fist as he shits his eyes and grits her teeth. Maria grows a little scared at first, but is concerned to see the tears falling from his face.

"Emm… Shadow… are you alri…" Maria asks.

Suddenly, Shadow pulls Maria to a hug, much to her surprise.

"S-Shadow? Are you okay?" Maria asks.

"I… I'm sorry. It just… I just don't want to lose you again. I never wanted to talk about what happened on the ARK. I… I felt that I failed you when I thought you died that day. Now, I… I never want to lose you again. I missed you so much. And I'm sorry I could do anything to save you that day," Shadow says, and tears begin to fall from his face.

Maria is surprised about hearing Shadow's statement. Deep down, Maria can understand how he feels. When she tries to save Shadow, she worries about unable to see him again. However, her grandfather changes Maria's fate so she can live and she ends up meeting Shadow after all these years.

Maria creates a small smile on her face and hugs Shadow back.

She says, "Ssssshhhhh. It's okay Shadow. I understand how you feel."

She then leans her head against Shadow's shoulder, "I understand how hurtful you were. We both were hurt when G.U.N invaded the ARK and were badly separated from each other and grandfather. But I promise, everything is going to be different now. We're back together and we'll never be separated again."

Soon the two release from the embrace and look at each other with calm smiles on their faces.

Shadow says, "Thanks Maria."

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for. And you and I are best friends. Friends forever," Maria happily says.

Shadow calmly says with a smile, "Yes. Friends forever."

Suddenly, they suddenly see flashes and hear clicking sounds. Shadow and Maria turn their heads to see Amy, Cream and Cheese, Tails, and Sonic holding a camera.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese happily say, "Awwwww!"

"Ain't that sweet. Never knew that Maria's sweetness would allow Shadow to reveal his softer side," Sonic says, and laughs.

He holds the camera and says, "And I got all the proof on camera."

Amy places her hands together apologetic, "I'm sorry guys, I tried to stop him, but he really wanted to get good pictures of you two."

Sonic then flinches in fright. Tails and the girls are becoming scared as well. Shadow stands up with his fists clutching in anger. He then lifts his head to feel full rage on Shadow's face.

Shadow speeds over as he shouts, "DIE SONIC!"

Sonic screams and begins to run away as he has the camera in his hand. Shadow speeds past Tails and the girls as Shadow chases Sonic to get the camera and punch Sonic in the face. Maria blinks her eyes with a confused expression on her face. Tails and the girls with Cheese walk over and sit next to Maria.

Maria asks, "Umm, Shadow won't really kill Sonic, will he?"

"That depends if Sonic is able to outrun Shadow. Both of them are very fast," Amy says.

Cream then reassures, "But I'm sure Shadow will calm down and won't hurt Sonic at the end."

"I hope so," Maria says.

Tails then turns to Maria, "I have to admit, I think you change Shadow in a way."

"You think so?" Maria asks.

"In a way. Shadow seems to be a little more social with us. However, there is something that never changes," Tails says.

Maria smiles, "Maybe so, but I'm glad that Shadow is my friend. I love Shadow no matter what."

Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese nod their head and look at the sunset. They also see Sonic still being chased by Shadow.

Shadow angrily screams, "Get back here!"


End file.
